Lullaby
by BeenL
Summary: .


Dedicatória

Essa fic oneshoot é dedicada para a JessicasHeaven, que é uma grande fã de slash.  
Me inspirou por muitas vezes e fez com que eu adquirisse confiança em mim mesmo por inúmeras vezes.  
A idéia original da fic foi minha, mas a escritora seria ela. Se ela não tivesse apagado a versão original da fic por engano. Então eu resolvi escrever a minha versão com todo o meu carinho pela Jessica. Espero que ela goste e que aqueles que lerem não pensem que é algo pervertido e sim uma maneira de expressar o amor fraternal.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
**Albus Dumbledore**  
_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie_

Lullaby

Era um outono maravilhoso em Hogwarts e tudo estava aparentemente bem. As aulas tinham sido cansativas e os alunos do quinto ano estavam preparados para fazer as suas NOM's, pelo menos alguns estavam. NOM's não eram um problema para Regulus Black, tinha suas graduações altas e era um aluno dedicado. Filho de uma família respeitada por todo o mundo bruxo. Como um aluno da Sonserina, Regulus era indiferente e muito confiante em si mesmo. Seu irmão mais velho, Sirius, era um aluno da Grifinória. Sirius era um rapaz bonito, de cabelos longos e lisos. Eles não se falavam fazia alguns meses, quando Sirius fugiu de casa para ir morar com os Potter. James Potter era o melhor amigo de Sirius.  
Regulus parecia não ligar para o fato de seu irmão ter fugido de casa, mas era a maior mentira que ele já tinha dito para si mesmo. Sirius era a única pessoa na casa da família Black, além de Kreacher e sua prima Narcisa, que entendia como ele se sentia. Não era muito legal se sentir pressionado e cobrado. O filho perfeito, o aluno perfeito. Sua mãe Walburga se orgulhava de Regulus muito mais do que de Sirius, e não procurava esconder isso nem um pouco. Deixava isso explicito para que Sirius entendesse que não estava fazendo o requisito da família Black. E por causa disso ele foi embora.  
Regulus estava passando pelo corredor leste que levava às estufas de herbologia, quando uma árvore grande de folhas amareladas lhe chamou a atenção. As folhas estavam caindo, e estavam molhadas pela chuva que acontecera mais cedo. Era como se a árvore estivesse chorando. Era quase obscena a cena que ele estava vendo. Era como se Hogwarts estivesse falando com ele de alguma forma. Estaria tudo então interligado. Regulus continuou seu caminho para as masmorras, quando ele chegou ao salão principal e se lembrou da primeira vez que pisou no castelo há quatro anos. Estava com um pouco de medo, mas quando viu Sirius na mesa da grifinória, isso lhe deu confiança. E então num passe de mágica eles foram separados pela rivalidade das casas. Bellatrix, sua prima excêntrica, o exaltava por também ter entrado na Sonserina, casa que por muito tempo recebeu todos os integrantes da família Black. Entretanto, a separação na escola não foi pior que a separação deles quando retornaram para casa, nas férias. Era como se vivessem em mundos diferentes.  
Regulus chegou à sala comunal da Sonserina e foi para seu dormitório, onde ficou olhando para o teto, deitado na cama, por muito tempo. Lembranças do passado vinham na sua mente, os dias de brincadeira, as brigas, os inúmeros planos para perturbar o tudo isso o Sirius estava incluído. As horas se passaram e seus colegas de quarto chegaram e logo saíram para cumprir seus afazeres. Ele se sentou na cama e olhou na janela o pôr-do-sol. As nuvens faziam um efeito no céu que ele não conseguia explicar. Era melancólico e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Mas talvez não fossem as nuvens que davam um tom melancólico à cena, talvez o que ele sentia desse esse significado. Ele foi para perto da lareira no salão comunal principal, e lá ficou revisando alguns assuntos de transfiguração. Uma figura no livro chamou sua atenção, era uma cama que lembrava a dele e perto dela tinha um desenho de um bruxo parecido com Sirius. Logo em sua mente veio a lembrança de um inverno que passou em casa a dois anos atrás, quando ficou doente.

_Regulus estava muito doente, tinha pegado uma gripe muito forte e estava sob observação médica por ter febre muito alta. Quase não conseguia ficar acordado. A causa da gripe foi um jogo de quadribol em que ele ficou muito tempo exposto à chuva e a situação foi grave ao ponto da enfermaria de Hogwarts ter que mandá-lo para o . Entretanto como sua familia era rica, eles puderam arcar com o tratamento em casa.  
Dumbledore tinha dado a Sirius permissão de visitar o irmão uma vez por semana, enquanto ele estivesse doente.  
Sirius então, foi até a sua casa no Largo Grimmauld, preocupado com Regulus. Sirius não tinha percebido, mas quando entrou no quarto Regulus estava com os olhos semi-abertos e viu Sirius chorar por um instante. Fingiu estar acordando e logo seu irmão limpou os olhos sem para que Regulus não percebesse a sua preocupação e seu choro._

_- Então, como se sente Reg?_

_Regulus pode perceber claramente que Sirius estava realmente preocupado._

_-Estou me recuperando, você não deveria estar em Hogwarts?  
- Sim, mas pedi a Dumbledore para vir te ver. Sabe como o velho tem uma atenção grande por mim e pelos "marotos". – Deixou escapar um riso pequeno.  
-Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, mas eu estou bem. Não falte as aulas, ou pode prejudicar suas notas.  
- Você é incrível, irmãozinho. Mesmo doente continua se preocupando com graduações escolares.  
- E você não se preocupa com elas.  
-Bom...Eu prefiro estar vivo, sabe?  
-Então, o que tem acontecido em Hogwarts na minha ausência?  
- Olha ai o Senhor Popular falando. – Sirius ironizou.  
- É sério, Sirius. Quero saber o que anda acontecendo por lá. Mamãe não me deixa receber informações escolares para que eu não me alarme ou algo do tipo.  
-Como se acontecesse algo estranho naquela escola.  
-E não acontece? Eu sei que tem algo estranho com aquele seu amigo.  
__-Pare de se preocupar com o Lupin, ele não tem nada e então, o que tem feito para matar o tempo nessa chatice de casa?  
__-Nada... O tempo aqui se arrasta. Eu apenas durmo, para ver se o tempo passa. – Ele falou fechando os olhos e bocejando.  
__-Você de olhos fechados parece um boneco de porcelana, Reg. – Sirius riu._

_-Não teve graça, idiota. – Regulus agora estava falando de olhos fechados. Um trovão podia ser ouvido do lado de fora, o que indicava que logo iria chover.  
-Daqui a pouco tenho que voltar a Hogwarts...Meu prazo de visita é de apenas cinco horas semanais, eu poderia vir te ver uma hora por dia, o que acha?  
-Não ia ser bom para você, ficar fora da escola pode ser um problema para alguém tão popular quanto você.  
-Reg, seu paspalho. Eu não me importo com isso, do tanto que você esteja bem. Lembra da promessa que a gente fez quando éramos mais novos? – Então numa só voz os dois disseram: - Não importa o que aconteça, sempre cuidaremos um do outro. Como o lobo chefe cuida de sua matilha. Toujours Pur! – Então eles riram.  
-Sirius, você acha que eu vou morrer com essa doença?  
-Acho. Claro que acho. – Sirius ironizou mais uma vez.  
-Retardado! – Regulus abriu os olhos ao falar isso com ênfase e depois voltou a fechar os olhos.  
-Regulus, às vezes você fala algumas coisas que eu realmente não consigo entender o que você quer dizer, cara.  
-Seu cérebro é muito limitado para isso.  
-Sim Senhor Perfeição.  
-Para com isso... Você sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem disso.  
-Mas é o que você é, um Senhor Perfeição. – Sirius persistiu na brincadeira.  
-E você é um bosta, então. – Regulus revidou, agora de olhos abertos encarando o irmão.  
-Eu ganho de vocês em piadinhas irônicas.  
-Eu não ligo, elas não tem graça mesmo._

_Eles ficaram conversando por muitas horas, se provocando e xingando um ao outro. Mas nunca brigando de verdade._

_-Reg, está chegando a hora deu voltar para Hogwarts...  
-Jura? – Regulus fez uma cara de tristeza profunda.  
-Mas não se preocupe, se você ainda não estiver melhor, eu virei aqui na próxima semana.  
-Então tá bom, né? E eu estou ficando cansado... É melhor eu ir dormir... – Sirius se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado, do lado da cama de Regulus.  
-Sirius...  
-Quê?  
-Obrigado por ter vindo me ver e ter tirado meu tédio.  
-Ah... Quê isso? Vai fazer o bonzinho agora?  
-Não... Mas eu realmente me sinto grato.  
-Não tem problema, Regulus. Um sempre cuidará do outro.  
-Sirius...  
-Quê?  
-Eu sei que pode parecer bobagem, mas... – Regulus estava com um tom vermelho no rosto, de vergonha. – Mas... Poderia me contar uma história para me fazer pegar no sono mais rápido?  
-Regulus... Você sabe ler. –Ele fez uma cara de reprovação.  
-É que... – Ele fechou os olhos. – A mamãe não me conta mais histórias desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts. E vai demorar para eu dormir quando você for embora.  
-Então está certo. – Ele voltou a se sentar na cadeira. Mas antes tinha pegado um exemplar de "Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo." De cima da escrivaninha próxima a porta. – Qual você quer que eu leia para você?  
-Qualquer uma serve. É só para passar meu tempo, por favor.  
_

_Sirius abriu o livro na página de sua história preferida, "A história dos três irmãos". E logo começou a ler para Regulus._

"Era uma vez três irmãos que estavam viajando por uma estrada deserta e tortuosa ao de algum tempo, os irmãos chegaram a um rio fundo demais para vadear e perigoso demais para atravessar a nado. Os irmãos, porém, eram versados em magia, então simplesmente agitaram as mãos e fizeram aparecer uma ponte sobre as águas traiçoeiras. Já estavam na metade da travessia quando viram o caminho bloqueado por um vulto encapuzado.E a morte falou. Estava zangada por terem lhe roubado três vítimas, porque o normal era os viajantes se afogarem no rio. Mas a morte foi astuta. Fingiu cumprimentar os três irmãos por sua magia, e disse que cada um ganharia um prêmio por ter sido inteligente o bastante para lhe escapar.  
Então, o irmão mais velho, que era um homem combativo, pediu a varinha mais poderosa que existisse: uma varinha que sempre vencesse os duelos para seu dono, uma varinha digna de um bruxo que derrotara a Morte! Ela atravessou a ponte e se dirigiu a um vetusto sabugueiro na margem do rio, fabricou uma varinha de um galho da árvore e entregou-a ao irmão mais velho.  
Então, o segundo irmão, que era um homem arrogante, resolveu humilhar ainda mais a Morte e pediu o poder de restituir a vida aos que ela levara. Então a Morte apanhou uma pedra da margem do rio e entregou-a ao segundo irmão, dizendo-lhe que a pedra tinha o poder de ressuscitar os mortos.  
Então, a Morte perguntou ao terceiro e mais moço dos irmãos o que queria. O mais moço era o mais humilde e também o mais sábio dos irmãos, e não confiou na Morte. Pediu, então, algo que lhe permitisse sair daquele lugar sem ser seguido por ela. E a Morte, de má vontade, lhe entregou a própria Capa da ão, a Morte se afastou para um lado e deixou os três irmãos continuarem a viagem e foi o que eles fizeram, comentando, assombrados, a aventura que tinham vivido e admirando os presentes da Morte.  
No devido tempo, os irmãos se separaram, cada um tomou um destino diferente.  
O primeiro irmão viajou uma semana ou mais e, ao chegar a uma aldeia distante, procurou um colega bruxo com quem tivera uma briga. Armado com a varinha de sabugueiro, a Varinha das Varinhas, ele não poderia deixar de vencer o duelo que se seguiu. Deixando o inimigo morto no chão, o irmão mais velho dirigiu-se a uma estalagem, onde se gabou, em altas vozes, da poderosa varinha que arrebatara da própria Morte, e de que a arma o tornava invencí mesma noite, outro bruxo aproximou-se sorrateiramente do irmão mais velho enquanto dormia em sua cama, embriagado pelo vinho. O ladrão levou a varinha e, para se garantir, cortou a garganta do irmão mais velho.

Assim, a Morte levou o primeiro irmão..." – _Sirius percebeu que Regulus estava dormindo. Então cautelosamente ele levantou da cadeira sem fazer qualquer barulho. Antes de sair do quarto, ele olhou para trás e viu que a respiração do irmão estava normal. Se aproximou e beijou sua testa. Saiu do quarto em seguida._

Regulus não conseguiu esquecer jamais daquele dia, agora chovia do lado de fora do castelo e ele não sabia se ele sentia falta do irmão ou da atenção que ele recebia do mesmo. Porque era uma atenção sincera e não interesseira como a de sua familia. Regulus fechou o livro e voltou para seu dormitório, lá deitou na cama e dormiu. Sonhando com um mundo onde pudesse ser quem ele realmente queria ser e não uma projeção perfeita de sua familia.

**Agradecimento**

Quero agradecer a MarcyAlok , WizardWheeze, Pomodourado por terem me ajudado com a fic em alguns pontos. Agradecer também a J.K Rowling por ter criado a mais fantástica série de livros que eu já li em toda a minha vida. E agradecer a JessicasHeaven por ter me feito concluir minha primeira fic. Hahahaha.


End file.
